A Highly Secretive Trip
by EnemyField
Summary: In Hashirama High School, there is this one school trip which only five selected members can go on. No one knows where the trip is to, or what people do on this trip, but the people who come back from it are totally transformed. Hinata Hyuuga, a shy, nerdy girl is one of the five people selected. She finds out that this trip is for... AN EXTREME MAKE OVER! What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

A Highly Selective Trip

Chapter 1

As I struggled to make sense of all the logarithmic functions being explained by Kurenai-sensei, all the students behind me chittered about the sign-ups for the school trips.

In Hashirama High School, it was a tradition to send students on trips around the continent for two weeks, and each trip could have up to ten students. That meant that there were at least a dozen trips. But because the sign-up process went according to last name, some trips went out faster than the others, and the unlucky students got stuck with the not-so-exciting trips. That was me each year, but something deep inside me told me that this year was going to be different.

"Have you guys heard about that one trip?" someone whispered.

"Which one?" someone else replied, not bothering to hide the fact that they were having a side conversation in the middle of class.

"The highly-selective one which selects which five students can go on it. Rumor has it that the people on the trip are carefully selected by Principal-sama herself, and they are either all guys or all girls."

"Eww… what's the point of having such a weird-ass trip?"

I strained my ears to hear more. It was kind of fishy. A 5-person trip that is highly selective? What _is_ the point of that?

"I'm not so sure," Person 1 continued. "But each year, there are always a few students who come back after two weeks totally transformed. It's like they're new people! I don't know whether this has anything to do with the trip, but it would kind of make sense if–"

Before they could finish, a piece of chalk flew out of nowhere and hit the person square in the forehead. "Suigetsu-kun, if you talk in class again, I'll make you do double the homework and make each mistake count against your grade." Kurenai-sensei threatened darkly.

"Sorry Sensei!" He said apologetically. "It's just that sign-ups are tomorrow."

Kurenai-sensei crossed her arms and sighed. "It's that time of year I guess. This is why I teach something light around this time. Students just don't focus!"

The bell rang and everyone cleared out. I looked after them in shocked wonder. _How can they all manage to pack their bags so fast, _I thought. But my mind was still on that trip. _I wonder what it would be like to go on such a trip._

X X X

The hallways were bustling with people, mostly pushers who couldn't wait to get a head start in the lunch line. Trying to dodge them all was like trying to play some kind of video game, level 55. Lost in my thoughts on video games, I managed to bump into someone and fall on the ground. If this _was_ a video game, that would be minus 50 HP. Since it's just real life, I got embarrassed instead.

"I-I-I'm t-t-terribly s-sorry!" I apologized, still on the ground, ignoring the laughter I heard around me. I kept my eyes fixed on the hard, gravel floor, expecting the person I bumped into to say something like, "Watch where you're going you fool," or something. Instead, I heard a soft chuckle and felt someone pull me to my feet.

Their hands were warm and gentle.

I looked up, shocked. Right in front of me was a dude–no, a god–with the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life. His hair was just as blond (and spiky) as his eyes were blue and he wore the widest grin. I almost shielded my face; I was not used to staring at such beauty. I myself was Nerd 101, with the thick glasses, face-concealing hair, baggy clothes, and plain face.

"Are you okay?" Kami-sama asked me, taking me out of my thoughts. "I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine!" I replied, feeling my face go red. "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry once again!" I said, a little to loudly and ran off before I made even more of a fool of myself.

Why do I keep doing these things to myself?

X X X

Since I had no friends, I ate lunch by myself behind the bleachers. One would think that more people would come here and play sports after they eat, but everyone just stays put in the cafeteria, usually gossiping. Even though I hated sports, I loved to sit behind the bleachers. There was something peaceful, almost idyllic about how no one really went under the raised benches. It was kind of like a new world. But it got kind of lonely from time to time.

"Oh well," I said to myself. "That's why I have adventure shõjo manga!" I pulled out Volume 23 of _Kyouko's Sky Ship_ and let myself get lost in her battles against sky pirates.

Out of nowhere, the speakers turned on and Tsunade-sama started speaking. "Okay, listen up you little brats. For research purposes, we need you all to fill out a little survey on your personalities. Why? Because we want to see just how brats these days think and act, blah blah and all that. When you go to your next class, your teachers will hand out the surveys and you all will be expected to finish them."

She paused for a second. I could hear Shizune-san, her secretary telling her to take it easy. Tsunade-sama completely disregarded her and continued speaking, "Oh yeah, if any one of you makes a joke of this, I'll personally hunt you down and clobber you. This means YOU Naruto."

_Naruto? Who on earth is that?_ I wondered. _Must be some rude troublemaker. _

I sighed, bookmarked Kyouko's Sky Ship, and finished off my grilled cheese sandwich before going to my next class.

X X X

"Okay guys," Kakashi-sensei drawled as he reclined on his chair. "Let's spend the whole class working on these surveys." He scanned the class. "Tenten, why don't you hand them out." He then whipped out his book and started reading and chuckling madly to himself.

I stared at Kakashi-sensei for a second, wondering how someone so lazy could be a great physics teacher at the same time, when my thoughts were interrupted by someone slamming a packet on my desk. I looked up to see a tomboy of a girl with brown hair wound tightly into two buns. She had scratches all over her arms face and she wore clothes just as baggy as mine, if not baggier. After a moment, I realized that she was staring intently at me.

"W-W-What i-is i-it?" I asked nervously.

"You're not related to Neji by any chance, are you?" She asked suspiciously.

Ah yes. The only question people ask me besides "What's the homework?" Neji nii-chan was my cousin, older than me by a year. He was a genius: smart, handsome, and extremely athletic. He was very popular, quite the opposite. Because his father, my uncle, died in a car crash when we were very small, he lived with my family. But we weren't really that close. He was closer to my younger sibling Hanabi. The both of them have more in common anyways…

"I-I-I a-a-am." I replied, squeaking by accident.

The girl, Tenten was what Kakashi-sensei called her, stared at me for a few seconds before saying, "You're nothing like him. If anything, you look kinder." She then walked off leaving me very shocked indeed.

X X X

The survey was not too bad, though it was kind of lengthy. I opened it to the first page and the first question that glared at me was:

HOW MANY FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE?

None. Well isn't that blunt. I moved on to answer the next few questions.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE THING TO DO IN YOUR SPARE TIME?

Read manga. That was an easy one.

WHICH PLACE WOULD YOU BE MOST LIKELY TO VISIT:

A. BOOKSTORE B. BOOZE STORE C. RESTAURANT D. NIGHTCLUB

Well, you obviously get manga in the bookstore, so A it was.

After answering a few more typical questions like that, I finally found some really funky ones.

CHOPSTICKS OR FORKS AND KNIVES?

Uh… chopsticks?

THE WORLD SUDDENLY GOES IN DEBT… WHERE DOES ALL THE MONEY GO?

What. The. Heck.

WHERE'S WALDO?

DESPITE THE COST OF LIVING, WHY DOES IT REMAIN SO POPULAR?

THE WORLD ENDS. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO LIVES. WHAT DO YOU DO?

IF SOMEONE FROM YOUR FAVORITE ANIME/TV SHOW CAME TO YOU AND ASKED YOU OUT, HOW WOULD YOU REACT?

DO YOU THINK TOILET PAPER DESIGNERS LIKE THEIR JOB?

It took me a while to answer those questions. I swear, they were even harder to answer than the questions on Anko-sensei's Literary Analysis tests.

I finally reached the last two questions.

WHAT ARE YOUR FLAWS?

That was an easy one. Underconfident, nerdy, underachiever.

WHAT ARE YOUR STRENGTHS?

I left that one blank.

X X X

The next day, there was a pink envelope on my desk in homeroom. I opened it and read:

_Lunch time, Tsunade-sama's office._

Throughout the first half of the day, I couldn't help but wonder what Tsunade-sama wanted to see me for. Did I get into trouble? Was it because I sat out in the bleachers and left my trash there?

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. Doing the funky video game thing, I artfully dodged my way across and finally reached Tsunade-sama's room. _This is it._

I knocked lightly and the door opened, revealing Shizune-san's face. "Hinata-chan!" She said. "Come on in." I nervously walked into Tsunade-sama's overly-airconditioned office and saw Tenten and two other girls already sitting down.

_What…?_

I sat down next to Tenten and Tsunade-sama turned around and fixed her gaze upon us. "Hi there girly-girls. You're all here because you've been selected to go on a special trip."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi! Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate the time you've put into going through it. I can't wait to write the next part tomorrow! Do let me know how you think and criticism is always appreciated! **

**See you soon! \(^_^)/**

**-Enemyfield**

**NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**


	2. Chapter 2

A Highly Secretive Trip

Chapter 2

A chorus of "whaaat" 's filled the room.

"How can this be?" The girl with a full head of pink hair shrieked.

"This means that–" A girl with blond hair shreed.

"We're considered nerds!" Pink-hair finished.

Both proceeded to scream, "Nooooooo!"

Tsunade-sama cleared her throat and turned to Tenten and me. "Allow me to explain. I bet you're wondering why we had you all fill out some random survey yesterday."

"Wasn't it for research?" Tenten asked, confused. Pink-hair and blond-hair nodded in agreement.

Tsunade sweat-dropped. "I thought it would be fairly obvious. The reason we made you kids fill out that damn thing was to find out which kids were in need of this trip."

A chorus of "Oooooohhhhh"s filled the room. This time I joined.

"S-S-So w-w-what h-happens o-o-on this t-t-t-trip?" I asked. Tsunade-sama turned to me and smiled.

"Why, we give you all makeovers of course! Build up your confidence; train you guys to develop your personalities and all that. You see, my grandfather started this trip so that he could take those few students who always hid in the shadows and make them stand out."

She looked up at a photograph–the first one in a row of five (previous and present principles) and smiled. "My grandfather believed that a school's main job was to get the students prepared for real life. How can we call ourselves a school if we can't give our students the confidence to live?"

"So wait," Blond-hair started. "You want to give us all free make-overs to make us love ourselves better?"

"Yes Ino. You, Sakura"–she gestured to Pink-hair–"Tenten, and Hinata." She reclined on her chair. "All four of you, even though you have pretty different personalities, have one main thing in common. You hide in the shadows. Ino and Sakura, don't protest. You know its true."

Both girls opened and closed their mouths. "She's right Ino-pig," Sakura said, crestfallen. "We're wallflowers, too afraid to speak up."

Looking at them made me realize that though I had next to nothing in common with these two beautiful, confident (well more confident than me) girls, there was one thing that pulled us together. Low self-esteem. Though glancing at Tenten, who was just nonchalantly spinning a pencil between her fingers, I wondered what made her go on this trip.

Suddenly, Tsunade-sama banged her hand on the table. "Okay girly-girls, time for me to give you the details of the trip." She looked at Shizune-san, who nodded and handed us each a piece of paper. "What Shizune just handed you all is the trip itinerary. The main point of this trip is to–as I mentioned earlier–transform you completely and give you the confidence you need to survive in the real world."

She smirked. "But there is one catch. By the end of the second week, you have to have gone on a date. If you do not do this, you fail this trip-course."

Tenten started chuckling. Then she started cackling. Then she started laughing until tears streamed down her face. "This is rich," she said gasping. "Why would going out with some guy determine our grades?"

Tsunade-sama smirked some more. "I had a feeling you would ask this question. Something like this will show just how confident you have become. Dealing with someone of the opposite gender will show just how much you have changed. From what I gather Tenten, you have no experience with boys whatsoever." Tenten turned red.

"C-Challenge accepted!" She spluttered.

"So where is this trip going to take place?" Sakura asked.

"That's a secret. You will only know once you get there." Tsunade-sama replied.

"What's the point of that?" Ino asked.

"It keeps the element of surprise." Tsunade-sama winked.

X X X

At home, I looked through the itinerary and felt my face turn red visibly. How could I get some guy to ask me on a date? I was a nerd, plain as could be. Heck, I even had trouble talking to Neji nii-san, and we practically grew up together. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. Would I really be able to become more confident?

There was a light knock on the door, interrupting my thoughts. "C-C-Come i-in!" I stuttered. I wondered whether this trip would ever help me get rid of my stutter.

Neji nii-san poked his head. "Hi Hinata-sama." He said. "I have some friends over and they're kind of hungry. There's nothing in the kitchen and just you and me at home. Since you're the only one who knows how to cook…"

"W-w-what s-s-should I make?" I asked.

"Korokke would be nice." He replied. "Thank you so much Hinata-sama!" He smiled as much as Neji nii-san would smile and left.

Slowly, I got up off the bed and made my way to the kitchen. I passed Hanabi's room on the way. Even though she was quite a few years younger than me, Hanabi was tough, confident, and smart. She was my exact opposite. In fact, it was because of this that the elders in my family tried to convince my father to change the family business' heir from me to my sister. However, otou-sama put his faith in me, always saying, "Hinata will grow at her own pace."

I reached the kitchen and ran my fingers along the marble counter. I then pulled out some potatoes diced, them, mashed them, rolled them in breadcrumbs, and fried them. When I was done, I wondered whether Neji nii-san would come and collect them. I waited for a few minutes but nothing happened.

_Should I holler? No, he would not hear that. _

_Should I just leave them here and go? No, he might never come and the korokke will just get cold… _

Suddenly, a revelation hit me in the face. _Don't tell me I have to take them to his room and face his friends! NOOOOOOOOO!_

I decided on just leaving them in the kitchen for Neji nii-san to find. But after taking two steps away from the kitchen, I turned back. _Curse myself._ I picked up the plates and made my way to Neji nii-san's room.

As I approached, I heard the theme song from Prisoner of War, some game I completed in eight hours. I stopped outside the room and heard someone say, "Man! I can never defeat this DoubleH1's high score, whoever the heck they are."

I gulped. _This is it._ My plan was to leave the korokke on the ground, knock on the door, and run for it, but before any of that could happen, Neji nii-san opened the door and ushered me in. "Hinata-sama! Come inside!" It was hard to oppose with two plates of food in my hands.

Before I could even blink, the plates vanished as Neji nii-san's friends snatched them from my hands. "Everyone," Neji nii-san announced. "This is DoubleH1, Hinata-sama, and my cousin." Everyone oohed and aahed.

"My friend," A person with a bowl cut and the hugest eyes I had ever seen said. "You must be an extremely youthful person to have defeated each and every stage in this game with the highest of points!"

"Play with us!" Bowl-cut cried. Before I knew it, I was sitting on Neji nii-san's couch with a controller in my hands. "Who dare take on the king of the Prisoners?" Neji nii-san asked.

I took this chance to look around the room. Aside from Neji nii-san and Bowl-cut, there was a chubby guy who was stuffing himself silly with korokke, a guy with a ponytail who was passed out in a corner. I knew him as Shikamaru-kun, from Literary Analysis. Surprisingly, Sasuke-kun was also there arguing with…

_Oh gosh_.

It was the fellow I met yesterday. I felt the blood rush to my face. _Did he see me? Does he remember me? _

"I'll take her on." I turned around to see Kiba-kun grinning at me. "I'll definitely beat your high score, Hinata!" He declared. He grabbed the console next to me and we started playing.

I immediately felt at ease and became serious. This always happened whenever I played video games. It was like I had split personalities, because I immediately lost my shyness and got into the game. I climbed up the staircases, defeated all the guards with relative ease, ran down the camps, and freed the prisoners WAY before Kiba-kun.

He looked at me shocked. "Who _are_ you?" He asked in wonder. I immediately lost my cool and turned red. "W-W-Who's n-next?" I tried handing the controller back to Neji nii-san, but he shook his head. "Stay some more, Hinata-sama!"

I reluctantly sat back down and glanced in _his_ general direction. Then looked away. He was looking at me. Before I knew it, he was sitting right next to me. "Let's play Hina-chan!"

My face turned redder and redder. Hina-chan? Suddenly, I felt his hand on my forehead. "Are you alright, Hina-chan? Your face is burning up!" He was so close to me! My heart started beating faster and faster, and then all I saw was darkness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry this was late! But thank you so much to DaTree585 and LadyoftheOCs for reviewing! You guys really made my day.**

**So this is the next chapter. Let me know what you think please!**

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei! :D **


End file.
